Aranthanien ch'Revash
| Assign = First officer, | Rank = commander | Insignia = Sleeve insignia. }} Aranthanien "Thanien" ch'Revash was an Andorian chan, who served in the Andorian Imperial Guard and later in the Federation Starfleet in the 22nd century. He was the first Andorian in Starfleet to serve as first officer under a Vulcan commanding officer, Captain T'Pol of the . History Early life Like many Andorians, Thanien grew up in a military family, but didn't care much for traditions. Despite this fact he was really close with his cousin, Trenkanshent sh'Lavan. During the war with the Vulcans both Thanien and Kanshent lost one of their parents, what only strengthen their relationship. Andorian Imperial Guard He begun his service in the Andorian Imperial Guard in the early 2130s, and around the end of the Earth-Romulan War, he was assigned to the [[USS Docana|IGS Docana]]. In 2160, the Docana was attacked by Vertians, but the Andorian crew quickly scared them off with a powerful response and never saw them again. Federation Starfleet At the formation of the United Federation of Planets and the merging of the member states space services, he became an officer in the joint Federation Starfleet after 32 years in the Imperial Guard. By 2163, he held the rank of Commander. Vertian crisis Although in blood Thanien was a soilder, he was also interested in becomeing an explorer to honor Starfleet accomplishments, so Admiral Jonathan Archer persuaded him to become first officer aboard the , under the command of Captain T'Pol following Malcolm Reed's promotion. He began his assignment on the ship around the beginning of December of 2162. Thanien initially found it difficult to serve under Captain T'Pol, because of the newfound Vulcan pacifist ways. He feared that T'Pol wouldn't be able to act competently in a combat situation to defend the crew or the interests of the Federation. Next year, he allowed his emotions to influence his judgment after the death of his cousin, during the Vertian crisis, trying to push for a more aggressive solution. He led a boarding party to a "Mute" ship, but the team encountered heavy resistance and was forced to retreat from the vessel, however they were able to take two prisoners. Thanien tried to persuade T'Pol to use coercive techniques on their prisoners to extract information from them. When she refused, he went with his recommendation directly to Admiral Shran who also refused and instead authorized T'Pol to conduct a mind meld. After witnessing his captain's bravery and selflessness by trying to meld with such an alien being aware of the risks involved, Thanien realized he had no reason not to trust her. Following the peaceful resolution of the conflict thanks to the effort of T'Pol and Lieutenant commander Hoshi Sato, Thanien apologized for his emotional behavior to her captain. In turn, T'Pol admitted that, due to Trellium-D exposure years earlier, her emotional control had been damaged and that emotions played a far greater role in her decision making than she let on. With their new understanding, the two resolved to work together. ( ) Rigel In March 2164, the Endeavour transported Admiral Archer and Commissioner Soval to Rigel V for their meeting with the director board of the Rigelian Trade Commission. While in the system, Thanien believed that the Rigelians were hiding something from the Federation regarding Rigel VII and the native Kalar. He suggested to T'Pol that they should secretly investigate, but Sato countered that they should simply ask the Rigelians isted of spying on them. T'Pol agreed with Sato, and this strengthened Thanien to belief that the captain favoured Sato's recommendations more because of their friendship. When he confronted her about this T'Pol quickly convinced him that this is not the case. Thanien trusted his captain's words, but he wasn't so sure about Sato, believing that the comm officer may think that she is above the chain of command because of her personal relationship with T'Pol. In June, Endeavour returned to the Rigel system to assist the with its investigation about the stolen Trade Commission secrets and their abducted crew members. While Captain T'Pol boarded the Pioneer to consult with Captain Malcolm Reed, Thanien was left in charge of the ship, and was ordered to investigate a lead pointing to Rigel VII. Endeavour s scanners detected a ship hidden on the planets surface, and Thanien decided to send Lieutenant commander Takashi Kimura with an away team down in a shuttlepod to search it for clues. When Sato objected, and suggested a diplomatic solution and contact the native Kalar for help, Thanien became agitated with her and refused. When the pod was shut down by Kalar air defences, Thanien called Sato away to talk in private. He apologized to Sato, realizing that he was being competitive and childish and put lives, including Sato's lover at risk. Sato was surprised, and apologized in return for not noticing Thanien's problem. The two made peace and rescued their trapped crew mates. ( ) Appendices Connections |before=''Malcolm Reed'' | after=''Unknown'' | years=2162–''Unknown''}} Appearances * * * * Category:Andorians Category:Andorian Imperial Guard personnel Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (22nd century) Category:USS Docana personnel Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet first officers Category:USS Endeavour (NCC-06) personnel